


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 23

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corsetry, M/M, Shibari, aka the best Jack, dad bod Jack, demon!Tim, warlock!Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Shibari, Corset, Against a wall.





	1. Jackothy, Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> Had this random idea about a warlock Jack and demon Tim :)

Jack couldn’t see the bonds wrapped around his body, but he sure as heck could feel them—tight around his thighs and pecs and hips like burning iron ropes, causing his skin to chafe and blister in long, red lashes over his tan flesh.

“ _Nnngh_ ….what’re you….doing to me….” He panted, body constrained by invisible cords that kept him stiff and still against his own bed. A dark chuckle wafted from the shadows as the fit, freckled body of the demon slunk out, hands on his craggy hips as he looked Jack up and down.

“Did you forget the part about being _bound_ to me when we made our arrangement? Did you think it was just a metaphor?” Timothy laughed, lips brimming with a genuinely amused smile as he drifted closer to the bed where Jack lay helpless. The bonds around him continued to tighten in their elegant array, until Jack felt as if they would slice right through his flesh, but instead they seemed to…melt, like iron in a forge, spreading and seeping into Jack’s skin just as Timothy crawled up on the bed, spreading his bat-like wings in a shield around Jack’s limp body.

Jack was exhausted, dull ache throbbing in his flesh and distracting him from the appearance of long, deep brown marks across his entire form, natural enough in color yet cut and shaped with rustic precision. Timothy purred deep in his fathomless chest, eyes starry as he curled around Jack in a bone-chilling embrace that sunk as a soothing balm into the man’s seared skin.


	2. Rhack, Corset

Jack was positively glowing with pride.

He’d gotten nothing but compliments today—which wasn’t _too_ different from usual, but instead of getting comments on his face or hair or incomparable business sense and charisma, they gushed about how fit and trim and _strong_ he looked. It made Jack frikkin’ giddy.

It also made his ribs hurt like _hell_.

“I…I think you tied it a ‘lil too tight this morning, sugar,” Jack gasped as he braced his hands against his lower back, stretching his spine forward. Rhys frowned at him, toeing off his shoes before approaching Jack from behind, settling his hands on his lover’s shoulders.

“Well, we can take it off now that you’re not out and about….or at least loosen it, if you wanted to have a little more fun,” the young man stated as he guided Jack towards the bedroom, where the older man tried to yank the hem of his shirt up over his head. Rhys ended up having to help, pulling the clothing up and off Jack’s raised arms as he winced and grumbled from the ache.

The bright blue corset clutched tightly to Jack’s tan body, bodice fitted nicely around his pecs even as the pudge of his belly and hips squeezed out slightly at the bottom. Jack took careful, shallow breaths as Rhys’ fiddled with the indigo ribbons lacing the back of the garment, undoing the bows deftly and allow Jack to exhale, his belly expanding to fill out the front of the corset.

“ _Oooooh_ , yeah, that’s lots better,” Jack groaned as Rhys slid his fingers against the slight indents in Jack’s skin, wincing.

“Yeah um I. I think I tied it a _liiiiitle_ too tight. Oops?” Rhys smile sheepishly as Jack cracked his neck.

“Mmm, you’re lucky I looked so damn good today, ‘else I’d sock ya for nearly breaking my back.” Jack sat down on the bed with a heavy _thump_ , hairy stomach poking out from underneath the hem of the corset. Rhys licked his lips, trailing his fingers down the boning of the garment as he crouched between Jack’s knees.

“And lucky for _you_ , I like you soft and doughy, so you don’t have to go through this ordeal every day.” The sour look that Jack shot him was easily wiped away as Rhys leaned in close, making quick work of his boyfriend’s pants. 


	3. Rhysothy, Against a Wall

Before Rhys knew it he was being lifted bodily, whiskey off his feet and pressed up against the wall of their living room. His back rubbed up against the bare space of wall between a display cabinet and a couple framed pictured, cheeks flushed bright pink as his mate’s urged his crotch up against Rhys’ ass. The omega’s legs wrapped instinctively about his alpha’s hips, letting out a soft whine.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, was that too rough?” Tim whispered hastily, his hands firmly planted on Rhys’ waist, holding him high up off the ground. Rhys heart thumped like crazy in his chest but he smiled, giddy as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t expect you to pick me up like that,” Rhys wiggled playfully in Tim’s arms, pecking his freckled cheek, “you make me feel like I weight like….five pounds.”

“You _are_ pretty light,” Timothy smirked as he returned the kiss upon Rhys’ lips, “Besides, I’ve been really working my arms at the gym lately, _so_ ….”

“Yeah yeah, I know, you’re super hot and fit,” Rhys purred, fingers trailing teasingly up and down Timothy’s neck, playing with the thin little auburn hairs fluttering at the nape. “You gonna hold me up the whole time, babe?”

“That’s the plan. Gotta get my workout in,” Tim growled as his crotch ground up against Rhys’ backside, making the omega shiver, slick starting to soak through his tight briefs. Flush was starting to spread to the chest bared by Rhys’ undone dress shirt, drawing Timothy’s mouth and making Rhys gasp. As Timothy’s fingers grasped the waistband of his jeans, Rhys felt grateful he’d decided to shed his pants first before Timothy got frisky. Trying to take off his slacks while pinned against the wall would be…way too complicated.

Though with the way Tim held and moved as if he weighed little more than a stuffed animal, Rhys was pretty sure that wouldn’t be able to stop him.


End file.
